


Andy Plus One

by ShittakeRamen12



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, May raise rating later, Mela is my personal OCC, Mommy Andy, eventual family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittakeRamen12/pseuds/ShittakeRamen12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What there to say...I just wanted to try out how things would be different if Andy had a kid pre-Runway and how that would change some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I own nothing nor do I claim to. This is a rough idea and may change over time but for now I'm running with it. Recommendations and constructive criticism is welcome.

Andy hits the button a top the alarm clock the neon red light flashing six thirty as the British lit of Emily’s voice filtered through the phone. The brunette’s slowly waking brain wondering how the women managed to talk so much with out taking a moment to breath. Nate grumbles beside her and rolls over back to sleep the pillow held tightly over his head. The lucky bastard doesn’t have to get up till a much more reasonable eight am. Rolling out of bed Andy makes her way to the little bed in the corner of the room. The curly head of raven black hair peeked out from under light purple covers.

“Spider monkey time to wake up.” Andrea says softly as she shook her little girl up.

A little whine and a stretch of little limbs reach about the bed. Andy smiles widely as big brown eyes blinked owlishly back up at her. The one-year -old lifted her arms in the universal “pick me up” gesture. The brunette smiles and placed the toddler on her hip and made her way to the bathroom. After a quick shower and breakfast Andy drops her munchkin off at the provided daycare at Elise-Clark building. It still surprises her that they have a daycare, however considering the amount of assistant power it took to help run the powerhouse it was probably the least they could do.

Andy fixed her cream colored top and plaid shirt. It wasn't much or very high end but Andy figured it screamed ‘lowly assistant’. She’d been wearing what she had and been fine for the most part ignoring all the snickers and whispers from the clackers. Andy took a deep breath she would be just fine today… well she was fine for most of the morning then there was that dressing down Miranda had given her. She tried to find solace in the only person who was neutral to her. Nigel however wasn’t going to hold her hand and told her some hard truths about working at Runway and for Miranda. Andy knew he was right and thus beginning two hours of intense make over.

At the end of the day she feels great, amazing and sexy. The way she use to feel before Nate and pre-baby. She loves her kid though and still prefers comfy affordable clothing. However, as long as she works at Runway she would give it 100% for herself and her daughter. Time passed and Miranda is her own way give Andy a Miranda style approval. The brunette was on cloud nine her mood passing to her munchkin. Nate was pissed off at her about something or another claiming the job was making her a bad mother. Andy snorted what did he know about parenthood. They only ended up together because Andy had been grieving Mela’s father’s death and Nate was his best friend. One thing leads to another and they'd entered a relationship based on grief. Presently they were barley together in the present.

Time rushes on and her daughter starts eating more solids and Andy mourns the fact that it will be time to wean her little one off breast milk. On the bright side she’s finally been granted the privilege of dropping off the book for the first time. She's diligent as she tries to write down the directions Emily is rattling off. The whole horrid affair that follows she’ll blame on staying so late and worrying about her kid being with out so late at night with her because the daycare closes at 6pm. Roy is so helpful and understanding promising he won’t say a word about Andy's daughter.

He tells her he’ll wait while she drops off the book. She wants to protest that she didn’t want to impose but its late and her kids asleep in the back curled up with her teddy bear and Andy’s coat. The twins get the best of her and honestly she’s still fairly new to this ‘mom’ thing and her kid is years away from mischief making. The morning after catching Miranda fighting with her husband Stephen is hell. As the second assistant she’s up for it more so then ever because she knows everyone betting on her to fail and she be damn if that doesn’t fuel her fire.

Steak check.

Harry Potter script acquired.

Scolding Starbucks …well …scolding.

Miranda makes a noise and Andy fights the urge to pump her fist in the air cliché eighties movie style. Instead she settles on a small and ‘Do you need anything else Miranda’, boy does it fell like victory walking out of that office. Emily is staring at her with barley concealed awe. She could care less, she's found her rhythm and she’ll be damn if she doesn’t step up her game. The people of Runway soon know about the miracle worker second assistant. Nigel's more than ready to field request for Six. The girls unbreakable spirit and kind heart got to him. He likes her, not that he ever tell her so.

A week or so later Emily gets sick and Andy gets temporally promoted to first assistant. She kills it natural and her personal life suffers more for it. Andy doesn’t have time to think on it much she had her kid and a place to rest she content for a while. Then there’s the gala and missing Nate's birthday and missing tucking her baby girl into bed hurts her far more than Nate does.

**Flashback**

_“Nate I’m sorry I tried to get away but I had to be there for Miranda.” She says._

_Nate runs his hand to his curly hair frustrated and hurt._

_“It’s always about Miranda I thought you were going to quit this job. We talked about it and you finding something else.” He says._

_Andy bites her lip her eyes glossy has she hold back tears of frustration._

_“How was Mela? Is she wake?” she asks changing the subject._

_Nate’s eyes flash and he looks at her fully._

_“No she tried to stay up for you but she got tried and I tucked her in. Lily and Doug were overjoyed to see her and joked about how only in ‘New York’ could you get away with having a one and half year old in a bar. You’d know all this if you had been there. Just be quite and try not to wake her up I’m going to bed” he says moving to the bed room._

**End Flashback**

Andy plops down on the couch feeling horrible as she remembers what Nigel told her back in June at a photo-shoot in Central Park.

“ _Where your life goes up in flames let me know that means it time for a promotion_.”

She snorts humorlessly into the darkness of the living room. Kicking off her black Jimmy Cho’s and laying the dress across the couch she goes to bed in a t-shirt and La Perla black lace panties. A strange combo that the clackers would look down their noses at. Andy can’t bring herself to care as she kisses her little one on the forehead and climbs in bed. ‘ _Things._ she thinks as she falls asleep, _can’t get any worse_ ’.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy cringes as things do get a lot worse at Runway. Emily gets hit by a car and is in the hospital two weeks before Paris the biggest event of the year. Miranda gives Andy the job and the poor second assistant can’t break the news to the red head. She's feeling ten types of horrible and Miranda isn’t giving her much of a choice. The brunette bites her lips as she thinks about Paris. It is a wonderful opportunity but who will watch Mela and she hasn’t been away from her for more than a few hours a day. Nate is out Andy knows they maybe broke up, Lily’s on Nate side and not talking to her and Doug is trying to stay neutral.

She hates to have to call her father after the visit they had. He has threatened to take Mela away if her boss keep demanding more of her time then she could give. Mela was Andy’s life she inspired Andy and fueled her to stick the job at Runway out so they could have a better life. She had to play her trump card way to early and she hoped it would work because it was her last resort. As she booked the seats for the Runway crew and Miranda she made some time in her schedule to have a chat with Nigel during her lunch break. The fashionista of a man was looking over some shots from a recent reshot deep in thought.

“Hey Nigel got a minute?” she asks.

He pauses to glance at her offering of salad and coffee with a raised brow.

“By all means, he gestures, I do get paid to consult after all. I will however make an exception because you’ve brought much needed fuel.” He finishes taking the cup.

She takes in stride already use to his brand of sarcasm and humor. Making sure he sitting she blurts out everything from the surprise pregnancy and finding out after her boyfriend died saving some life in a bad car accident. Andy lets it all fall out before she can get cold feet the weight of keeping all in lessened now that someone else knows about Mela besides Roy on the rare occasion she lets him drop her off and the late guard.

She relieved and Nigel just stares for a few moments before he blinks back to his old self.

“What do you need me to do Six?” he asks.

Andy blinks she didn’t think he’d agree so readily. She tells him her plan of bringing her daughter along to Paris but since Miranda and most of Runway didn’t know would Nigel please act like it was his goddaughter he been settled with to watch last minute for some distant friends. Miranda couldn’t say no to that right? She did have kids of her own so she’d understand right?

“I’ll play my part Six don’t worry. But if I’m doing this I need to see a picture first to now what I’m working with.” He says.

Andy is all dotting parent showing him a wallet sized picture she carries around with her. Nigel is impressed the kid is Cuddles diapers commercial’s cute with her chimpmuck cheeks and her big hazel brown eyes and wild curly hair. Which is saying something coming from a man who works with models for a living. Not that the apple falls far from the tree Andy is a looker and if Nigel swung that way he would be after her. Andy assured him her toddler was well behaved and mild mannered. Nigel waved her off, if he could handle starving modeles one toddler would be a walk in the park.

Miranda narrowed her eyes over her laptop at the empty desk of her second assistant. The girl was off probably talking to Nigel as she preferred to only interact with very few people outside of work related business. Emily nervously tries to make herself look busy. She could feel Miranda’s eye lurking out from her open office. She hopes Andrea would get back early from her lunch break so she could get a break and take her meds for her stupid broken leg.

Miranda resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Emily. It was truly a shame that she couldn’t come to Paris though she had worked hard. It was her fault for getting hit by a car and almost putting Miranda out. The silver haired women took her glasses off and rubbed her bottom lip with it. A habit she had that she did when she was in deep thought. She was glad that Emily wasn’t dead of course she wasn’t heartless. Andrea on the other hand was staring to grow on her and she could almost trust the girl. Something was off about her though. Workwise Andrea was in top form but Miranda's editor-in-chief senses combine with her mom senses were tingling something more was going on.

She'd have to think on it on more on a later date when she wasn't pressed for time. Soon the time passed quickly in the city that never sleeps and the girls were sent to their fathers for fashion week to stay while Miranda goes abroad. An usual thing happens a few days before they leave for Paris. Nigel visiting her house a thing that wasn’t unheard per say but hasn’t happened long enough to raise suspicion. Siting back in her first class seat with a toddler curled up at her side she thinks back to how a toddler became part of the Runway crew.

**Flashback**

_Miranda stares at Nigel who was standing in her informal sitting room with a glass of Brandy in his hand and a toddler. Granted it was an adorable toddler and Miranda’s hand twitched to cuddle with the little girl._

_“I apologize for dropping by so late in the evening but well you see this is Mela, he gestures to the shy toddler hiding behind his leg peeking at Miranda with big hazel brown eyes, some good friends of mine have been called away for family matters and Mela is too young to go with them so natural being Mela's Godfather the duty falls to me.” He finished taking a sip of his glass._

_Miranda looks at Nigel hard searching his face for something. Nigel for the most part tries not to squirm under her intense blue eyed gaze. Even though she’s known his a long time she concedes there are still some things that even she doesn’t know about him. It's Nigel's turn to be surprised when Miranda sits on the floor and makes herself comfy and more at Mela’s level._

_The toddler is still wary which is endearing and amusing to see in a toddler. Miranda almost proud when Mela takes some step towards her and make herself at home on her lap. Nigel raised her eyebrow._

_“Oh hush.” Miranda says as she glares._

_Nigel and her talk details and what needs to be shifted to accomdate a toddler. Nigel finishes his second glass of Brandy._

_“Stephen is away on business and the girls are at their fathers. Stay for the night and get sobered up.” Miranda states._

_Nigel knows he can hold his liquor well but he also knows that Miranda is only explaining as courtesy to him. She already probably had a guest room set up for him. Mela has long since fallen asleep on Miranda’s lap and Patricia is dutifully waiting on her master to got to bed._

_“She sleeping with me.” Miranda said leaving Nigel to his own devices._

_He knew his way around the house blindfolded. He was there when she first bought it. Texting Six a quick message to set her at ease he tugged upstairs to bed._

_Across the city Andy stays awake her apartment lonely with Mela gone. Nate's was off in Boston pursuing a job. Getting the text message was a great relief. Getting the picture of Mela asleep on Miranda lap was priceless. She didn’t know how he snuck it but it made Andy's heart clichéd. They looked great together. She shook her head she had packing to due and double checking and triple checking on top of the double checking so she didn’t have time to dwell on her more than friendly thought about her boss._

**Flashback End**

As far a toddlers went Mela was a strange one in a good way. She didn’t like a lot of people and she let you know it very passively. Miranda had to contain her laughter when Mela hid in her neck as Irving tried to talk to her. He probably had a million things to say about bringing a toddler along but Valentino had adored her and the models had cooed over how cute she was.

Nigel and Miranda had done an over haul of her wardrobe of course. Nigel sending a metal sorry to Six. While most of the clothes were nice Miranda would not have her little side kick looking nothing less than the best. Andrea had been taken with Mela and seem a natural with her when Miranda could not be around her. Andrea of course was good at anything so she wasn’t overly surprised by the fact that she was good with kids.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Fashion week was going smoother than it had in years Miranda was the bell of the ball and everyone who was anyone wanted a piece. The fashion queen was in her element and she looked and felt like a million dollars.Then Stephen happened and she was a mess, a puffy red eyed pale faced mess. Her thought going to her girls and what this would do to them. Andrea tried to help and went to removed a napping Mela from her room.

“She’s fine where she is besides Nigel is still at the luchoen is his not?” Miranda asks emotionally tired.

Andy glances wide eyes at Miranda her eyes reminding her of Mela’s.

”Yes he is Miranda.” She answered.

She wanted to hugged Miranda and maybe kiss her a bit. Stephen was a jerk and maybe she was going mad or had a bad case of Stockholm syndrome but Miranda was amazing and beautiful. She left hurt and worried about Miranda and Mela. She had a date with Christian, as a favor for the Harry Potter thing. After drinks with Nigel to celebrate James Holt Inc. she drink more on her ‘date’ and everything is a blur.

She tries to her hardest to warn Miranda about Irv and Christian Thomas and American Runway but Miranda already knows. The women knows everything and poor Nigel took a fall for Miranda's plan to work. Andy decides she just can’t do this Runway thing anymore and rushes from the luncheon to her room. Jocelynn has gotten a bout of food poisoning and offers to watch Mela while everyone's at the gala luncheon.

She picks Mela up a half lie about Nigel wanted her to for him falling from her lips. She doesn’t think she just does. Packing as her little one sleeps on the bed trying to switch her tickets out to the quickest one home and far away from Paris. Maybe she’d go pursue law school like her patents wanted so she could support herself and Mela. Her cell rings off the hook. The caler ID shows it Miranda but Andy isn’t going to answer. She won't answer Miranda summons ever again.

It's wrong and unprofessional to leave right now in the middle of things and she knows it but she’s weak and she wants to do what best for her and Mela. She does leave the cell with the paperwork that has the rest of Mirada schedule for the week on the table in the enterway. There was no way Nigel could miss it when and if he came by her room. She leaves that night and doesn’t look back.

Several months later Andy is working at a local coffee shop part time editing scripts, blogs, and short stories the other half for work. Her boss is God compared to Miranda and it's a family run business with prominent Italian roots. They love Mela and have no problem with her being in the shop while Andy works. Nigel tries to keep in touch when he can Runway and Miranda needing him more than ever. He makes Andy promise to send pictures of his “god daughter”, Six jr has grown on him and Andy's sure it's her picture he has proudly displayed in his office.

Her friends or rather Lily still isn’t speaking to her and Nate's long gone. Though they tried to give it another go and it failed. Doug missed his girls and could care less if Lily comes around.

_“It just means I’ll be Meme's favorite uncle.” He chimed cuddling the toddler._

Andy shook her head at the memory. She’d be moving out of the city soon to a local newspaper in Washington DC far from New York and Miranda.

She looks at her daughter watching educational cartoons in the living room. Andy shook her head thinking about Miranda did nothing for her sanity. The woman was straight last she checked and going through a divorce. The editor of Runway wouldn’t even be thinking of her, after all it had been six months since Paris.

Across town on the upper east side Miranda was enjoying a rare morning with her twins before breakfast. Nigel had to explain that Six hadn’t kidnapped his god daughter and the whole grand scheme. Miranda felt ashamed privately at how demanding she had been of Andrea. If she had known she had a child she would have made Emily stay and wait for the book.

" _Why did that silly girl keep something like that from her?"_ Miranda thought her glasses tapping her bottom lip.

Lately with the hecticness of the divorce from Stephen and the flack from Page Six Miranda's mind had been wondering more and more to Andrea and her daughter. She was angry beyond measure at Andrea's abandonment of her during Paris but after a few weeks she calmed down and rationalized that had she been in Andrea's shoes she would have done the same thing. Now all Miranda was left with was a handicapped assistant and an incompetent temporary second assistant. Andrea's name hadn't been spoken around Runway since and Miranda got a empty grim satisfaction from the fear of what would happened if someone should say the name around her putting her employee's on edge.

Nigel was walking on egg shells Miranda was moping Six's missing presence. Miranda moping was ten times worst than her being angry or annoyed, when she was one of those two things Nigel knew how to deal with her. Mope Miranda made him want to pull his non-existent hair out and set some things on fire. Emily was in a similar boat as Nigel and the rest of Runway needed some type of relief.

One evening on a rare night of freedom Nigel, Emily, and Serena meet up at a small coffee shop so far out of the way in 'Little Italy' there was no way they'd bump into anyone they knew. Nigel had called the emergency meeting early after Miranda had fire the third second assistant in two days. A new record that no one wanted a repeat of.  Arriving a few minutes early Nigel grabs a sit in the corner of the shop. Its small and cozy with soft Italian music playing the background. He orders for Emily and Serena trying his best to go unnoticed by Andy. Emily and Serena show up arm and arm faced grim and bundled in scarfs and thick coats to kept warm from the chilly New York air.

"Emily...Serena thanks for coming." Nigel say handing each woman their coffee and small desert.

Emily sips her coffee with vigor. Serena sits between them eating a small piece of her cake.

"It is a necessary evil that we be here Nigel." Emily replies.

"Yes Emily has a point we need to get Andrea back so Miranda can get back to normal." Serena says.

"I agree which is why, Nigel gestured to a busy Andrea working behind the counter, we are here."

Emily and Serena look at him in surprise.

"Bloody hell Nigel how did you know she worked here?" Emily asks.

Nigel hums sipping his coffee getting Andy's attention.

"I have my ways Emily." he says.

 Andy walked over her expression puzzled but cheerful.

"Hello Nigel, Emily, Serena. What bring you here? I mean it's not the type of place I see you guys frequenting." Andy says.

Emily sniffed and Serena smiled warmly in greeting. Nigel pulled Andy down to sit with them.

"Can you take a break? It doesn't matter Six we need to talk about Miranda." Nigel said.

Andy blinked at Nigel. Did he know about how she felt? He shouldn't know she had been good about keeping everything concealed pretty well. Emily looked annoyed to be there but that wasn't anything new to Andy.

"Um its great to see you guys but I don't get what I have to do with Miranda." she says.

"Bloody hell women she's driving us crazy and we know better than anyone else it has something to do with you so please don't insult or intelligence and shag her or whatever to make our jobs easier." Emily said all pretenses of politeness gone.

Nigel takes over from their explaining what been happening while Serena gets Emily to eat something and breath. Andy listens frowning at the state of Miranda.

"I don't know what you think I can do I'm moving soon so I don't really have the time to do anything to Miranda or for her for that matter. I am sorry I can't help. Look I have to get back to work." Andy says disappearing into the back of the shop.

"Well that went well." Serena comments dryly.

Nigel has a thoughtful look on his face. He stares at the women his brown eyes intense and lite with a mischievous gleam.

"I have an idea that may work but I need for you to to play along." he says.

The women shake their heads in agreement. There is no way they are arguing with Nigel looking the way he does and they trust if the idea is a bust he'll take the blunt of Miranda's anger.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Andy breath deeply as she packed another box of kitchen dishes away. Doug was in the next room putting Mela down for a nap and she was avoiding having to think about the conversation with Nigel and Emily. She wanted to be there for Miranda she really did but the women was intimidating and probably wouldn't like her coming out of left field after Paris. Doug strolled back into the clean mostly empty kitchen grapping a carton of Chinese food sitting on the counter from an order they'd placed earlier.

"Andy do you really have to move so far away from New York?" he asks munching on some noodles.

Andy flicked a piece of packing paper at him and sighs.

"Doug we've been over this already that's where my job is and my new house Doug...a freakin house. Most people aren't together enough for a house till they're thirty but my advance has allowed me to buy a small one for me and Mela. Besides you know because of the whole 'Miranda thing' my parents aren't talking to me and I don't want my kid around that." she says.

Doug looks at her for a moment before they both jump in surprise by his boyfriends Evan's appearance from the living room.

"What the hell man! Are you trying to kill us?" Andy asks.

Evan grins at them both stacking a box near the front door to be moved later into the truck.

"You guys forget about me again didn't you?" he asks.

Andy and Doug share a look.

"Of course not babe its just your so quite that you surprised us is all." Doug said.

Evan snorts not buying it and Andy snickered at the two of them.

"Well I was just telling Andy she has us if no else wants her." Doug said by way of explanation.

"Yes Doug is right you were there when Doug came out to his family and helped him through their falling out as well as being supportive when he introduced me as well." Even says.

"You stuck with us Andy. You and the chipmunk." Doug adds smiling.

Andy shakes her head in amusement sneezing with a body shiver. Someone was talking about her somewhere.

Across town on the floor of the Runway magazine Nigel was putting his plan in motion.

"Emily have you heard that Six is moving?" He said.

"No I haven't, but then again who would be brave enough to hire her in New York after Paris?" Emily replies.

"That's the thing when I last talk to her she told me it wasn't for a job here but half way across America." he says.

Miranda pausing her typing to listen.

_"Andrea was moving  away from New York?"_

No that wouldn't do Andrea may not have seen her in six months but Miranda needed to clear the air about some things and see Mela and her beautiful mother one last time.

"Nigel would you come in here please?" Miranda called softly from her open office.

Nigel grinned at a nervous Emily.

"Tell me about Andrea and this supposed job opportunity?" she demands.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Nigel hoped he looked thoughtful and aloof enough as he followed Miranda into her office. She sat behind her desk giving off 'don't mess with me' vibes. The bald Brit knew he had to beat around the bush carefully other wise Miranda might throw him to the dogs...or worst to starving seven foot models in sharp heels.

"Well just the other day Emily, Serena, and I stumbled upon this lovely little Italian coffee bar on the lower east side. The bar itself wasn't very exciting but what we found there was. After ordering who else would we spot but our M.I.A. Six." Nigel paused chancing a look at Miranda her eyes narrowing into a death glare.

The Art Director decided mentally knows it's a good time to get to the point.

"Well we managed to catch her on a break and had a small chat. She told me her plans to move at the end of the week. Serena has already agreed to watch Mela so that Six and her friends can pack away the last of her things." he finishes.

Miranda sits back folding her arms against her chest deep in thought.

"I could give you her number." Nigel offers.

Miranda frowns at the fellow Brit. She would like to believe she has Andrea's number from her time working at Runway but the silver haired woman knows logically that her former assistant has most likely changed her number.

"No that won't be necessary. I would like the address to that coffee bar. That's all." She says.

Nigel tilts his head knowing it's his cue to leave. He stops to let Emily know what Miranda needs. The red head Brit glares at him in warning texting the address to Miranda's cell.

"This better bloody work or so help me..." Emily trailed off.

Nigel smiled waving her off.

"It will be fine and if I know Miranda like I do we will all be breathing easier soon." He says.

Emily purses her lips getting back to work and praying to whatever God would listen that all this didn't blow up in her face. She was not prepared to do damaged control for Miranda's love life.

"Emily get me a table at that Italian place for lunch."

"Yes Miranda."

Andy wiggled her fingers doing small stretches. The lunch would soon be upon them and the brunette didn't want to chance any muscle cramps. Lunch was her best three hours for tips. The rich or fairly well off coming out of their way to dine there for the privacy it afforded them. Today lunch was booked, all the tables both upstairs and on the main floor reserved in advance.

"Andy check it out the Queen of fashion herself is eating here this afternoon." Alex a fellow co-worker chimed.

Andy looked at the freshly printed sheet that held the lunch reservations.  Table number three on the list was in bold harmless letters next to the name 'Miranda Priestley'. She looked next to the reserved time and found that table three was in her section upstairs. Andy groaned. Alex looked sympathetic patting her on the shoulder.

"I know the boss man give a good speech about us not being defined by our previous jobs Andy but you were the only reason he allowed the reservation to go through. No one else has experience dealing with ' _her_ ' and we are delicate things." Alex says.

Andy huffed she was hoping to make Miranda another servers problem but that didn't seem like it was going to be happening. She just knew that a visit from the Runway three wouldn't bold well for her. She wasn't ready to see Miranda her heart was still working through her feelings for the women.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update right?! My IRL has been crazy busy and I'm going out of the country soon so I hope I can try and update all my in progress stories before I leave.

Miranda tapped her hand against her knee in a nervous gesture as Roy drove her to Andy's apartment. She was in a rush against time and she needed to tell Andrea how she felt about her. All those feeling she had been ignoring for the past several months. Roy for his part was trying to avoid as much traffic as possible hoping his two leading ladies would work it out. They really did go so well together like ying and yang but Roy was feeling poetic. In the mirror Miranda was looking out the window at passing scenery of the city her energy screamed nervous and pissed. A strange combination for anyone other than Miranda. The closer they got the more determined Miranda seemed to get.

 As soon as Roy pulled into the space a few car from Andrea front entrance Miranda glided out of the car before he filly put into to park her heels click clanking on the payment in measure falls. She was on a mission to catch her girl before she was gone or at least further away. The professionalism Andrea had display the day before at the café was not short of what Miranda had come to except of her. However, you didn't get to be an editor of a magazine like Runway without knowing how to read people. Andrea had been nervous and jumpy. Miranda could tell there was a mutual feeling that they should try to have a go at whatever was between them. She couldn't do that if Andrea insisted on running away from her.

Andrea sniffed a bit as she hugged Doug and Evan goodbye at the gate. Mela was trying and failing to get out of her jacket but Andy was quicker so she was pouting up a storm. Doug and Evan cuddle Mela one last time making her giggle before they board the plane.

"Promise you'll call us as soon as you laid okay and when you get to the house. Me and Evan took the liberty of having paying the movers to unpack the beds at least so you guys don't have to sleep of the floor." Doug says as she goes through the gate.

Andy takes a deep cleansing breath feeling the nerves loosen reminding herself that everything she's doing if for her daughter and herself. A better life for the both of them that doesn't have room for the drama that follows Miranda. It was a relationship of some sort that died way before it could truly start. She was on her own now though she did have Doug and Evan, but they'd been miles away in a whole other city and state. It felt good to see what she could accomplish on her own.

Miranda glared down at the Landlord of the apartment Andrea use to reside in. The man is very intimated his wife watches the TV enough that he knows who's standing in his living room very unsatisfied.

"You must understand I couldn't keep her from leaving she had a flight to get one and she'd already turn in her thirty day notice."

"Why must everyone around me be _utterly_ useless?" She asks aloud more to herself deep in thought.

Roy has enough tact to not ask how things went when Miranda gets back into the car.

"Where to?" He asks.

Miranda still deep in though mutters, "Home".

She a busy woman but she will have her woman so she has to move some things around. Let Andrea get comfy with her house and knew job before she uproots her with her feelings. Miranda knows the importance of finding your own way. She'd give her some time but not to much.

It was a long flight and Mela was tired, cranky, and hungry. Andrea wasn't fairing much better but she did have a rental car on standby which took some of the stress of being alone with a toddler away. The ride was hard to manage at first because it took  her fifteen minutes to work out how to get out of the airport and then GPS took care of the rest. Her house was three hour drive from the airport and Mela thankfully slept on and off the whole time. Seeing her house and being able to open the door with a half asleep Mela on her hip was a surreal experience even if she was tired and jetlagged.  Tucking her kid in and setting her alarm she thinks that she could make this work.

In the morning Mela watching cartoons on Andy's laptop while Andrea get chewed out by Doug for forgetting to call them first thing. Andy is highly amused by her friends concern. It was like she never truly lost parents with they way Doug and Evan mother henned her and Mela. She already knew they were making plans to spend the holidays with them in Washington where it was less 'New York' hectic and more family focused. It helped that Evan's family was based in Washington not far from the area Andy lived in. She thought it was funny how things tended to work out.

It was with a heavy heart that she parted from her daughter and when to the first day on her job as a investigative journalist. Not the best job in the world but it combined tow of her favorite things writing and law sort of. Some months past and before Andy knew it the season were changing her Mela birthday was right around the corner. Lily had called and they'd had a heart to heart a few months prior finally making up. Doug and Evan had already out aside time to come out and celebrate with Andy. Her parents had agreed on a truce for at least the span of the week they would be staying at her house. Andy was willing to play nice for her daughter though she won't hear a word about Miranda.

She had done her best to forget about the woman for the best half year and she would not have it rubbed in her face again. The house was clean and the guest room made up and the frig full she was more than ready for guests. Andy sighs as she thinks, she had tried dating of course but few people like that fact that she had a kid with that whole 'she damaged goods stigma' surrounding her. A part of her was fully coming to terms with how things ended with Miranda but another part was worried it was over just yet.

"Mommy eat." Mela asks drawing Andy out of her thoughts.

"Of course monkey lets get you feed." She agrees.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say I'm feeling generous with updates this month. I would also like to point out I own nothing nor do I claim to. I write for the enjoyment of it. Also I'm taking liberty with the time line so some time has past but not a lot. In need of a part time Beta Reader as well if anyone has some suggestions. It would help me update faster.

Miranda had been keeping a low profile romantically and Page Six was hard pressed to find anything new on her since the divorce. During the whole ordeal she focused on her girls and her magazine not letting Stephen effect her work. It was what she knew best after all. When the hustle and bustle of the day stopped however and she had time to think her thoughts did stray to Andrea and her daughter. What they must be doing and how they were fairing. She knew where they were and where they lived curtsey of a hired private detective. What that crossing over into stalking Miranda might be inclined to say yes but she was a woman who didn't let things got until she either had the last word or was satisfied by the outcome.

Soon all her carefully laid plans would pay off and if she played her cards right by Christmas Andrea would be where she belonged. At Miranda's side. It was the only foreseeable outcome to her plans after all. Her pink lips curved into a devious smile making a passing Emily shiver with fear. She almost felt bad for who ever had the full blunt of Miranda's attention. Emily quickly pages all the important people in Runway to be careful of what they do for Miranda was in a most peculiar and scary mood. The first snow begins to fall as the rush for the winter edition of Runway begins. With employees hoping for another year of much deserved Christmas bonuses and mini vacations for Runway.

Andrea watches through the warmth of her living room as Mela is chased around the front yard through the snow by Doug and Evan . She still a little person and she manages to trip often enough that she falls and disappers in the snow which lead to Evan laughing and Doug picking her up. The snow took no prisoners and delivered four solid feet over night. In the six months she'd been living in Washigton she'd forgotten what real snow was like. New York was to alive to let snow stop them from what they had to do. She didn't miss the polluted air or the fast pace of everything. Lily raised and eyebrow over her hot cup of chai tea.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks Andy.

Andrea looks at her highly amused caressing her rounding stomach.

"I think it's to late know isn't it? I already agreed and Doug and Evan have already bought the house." She replies.

Lily sighs.

"I just feel like everyone I know is saying goodbye to New York and I'll be the only one left."

Andréa snorts as Doug, Evan  and Mela roll in the front door covered in snow.

"Lily you know we love you and that Doug's  and my door are open, however, life just happen to take us outside of New York. Your an art dealer New York is one of the nest places for that. Continued to do what you love. I have no problem making time to come see you when I can."

Lily sniffs as Doug and Andrea give her a hug. Evan sneaks into the kitchen to grab some hot chocolate with Mela.

"Enough tears girls this is Mela's first Christmas with Evan and our unborn spawn baby."

Andrea laughs as Evan appears with Mela on his hip covered in whip cream and smacks him playfully on the head.

"Seriously though from me and Evan both we could not have a better gift then you carrying our child. We know it was a process and seemed like a spring decision to you but after being together for so long we are ready to take this next step."

Andrea sniffs.

"Enough I would do anything for you guys your my family and frankly I need all the support I can get with my parents coming into town."

Miranda touched down in Washington DC a few weeks before Christmas intent on spending time with her girls and hopefully bumping into Andrea. It was a wise decision to keep her house there for get always. If she stuck to her very specific planning things would go rather smoothly. Dropping the girls off at the house and catching a quick shower Miranda head out to get a few groceries before more snow makes traveling difficult. Andy is trying to put Doug and Lily at ease about her shopping with Evan.

"Must you shop here its a bit high priced and I don't want you stressing yourself out."

"Doug stop worrying I'm here with her and you know her mother has allergies and we can only find what she can east without worry here. Go back to Andy's place and get things ready for her parents. Soften the blow of not seeing there daughter in a year and the fact that we're using her as a surrogate. You know play nice."

Doug pouts and Lily looks amused.

"I see that I've drawn the short straw with this, he glares at Evan, you owe me for this later."

Miranda was thanking whatever god was listening that she found a parking space with the store packed  with people shopping for incoming visiting family. Her list was sribbled in perfect cursive on personalized stationary paper. Scanning the ailses for her items so focused on her task she puts into another cart. Ready to go into 'Dragon Lady Mode' she pausing short short.

"Oh geez I'm so sorry Mela stop trying to get Evan in the cart he's to big."

Miranda blinks her brain needing a moment to reboot from Andrea appering in front of her. This wasn't apart of any of her plans, however she good at adapting. Her hair is longer than before and she looks as if she glowing her cheeks round with preganacy weight. Mirand feels a sense of dread. Was she to late? Had Andrea moved on and started a family without her? Andy gives Miranda a small smile not even giving it the engery to think about why Miranda of all people woud be there.

"Oh hello Miranda how have you been?, Evan makes an escape from Mela's grabby little hands to grab a box of Life cereal, oh this is Evan Doug's better half."

Evan grins at Miranda as she nods back exhaling mentally in relief. This she could work with. Plus the twins had always liked Andrea better than any off the other assistants she had.

"Why don't you come over for dinner one night if you have a free moment and bring Mela of course."

Andy realizing she in a hard spot the question Miranda managed asked managed be phase in such a way that it carried the air of a demand. It was truly an utterly Miranda thing. Something she realized didn't change no matter how much time past. Evan looked highly amused Andy shot him a look. He was apparently no help.

"Sure here's my new number just call me and well work something out. Listen we have to go so much to do it was nice seeing you." Andy replies rushes Evan and the car four ailes away.

Evan gives her a look.

"Do not mention this to Doug he'll never ket me live it down."

Evan looks stressed.

"Well let's see I like sleeping in a bed with me lover so ... Oh red wines on sale."

Andy glares, "I hate you."

"I love you to."

Andy puts Miranda out of her mind for the time being and focuses on making sure Evan gets _just one_ bottle of red wine.

 


End file.
